Majestros (Wildstorm Universe)
Majestic encountered the DC hero Captain Atom who was transported to the Wildstorm Universe due to saving his Earth from a meteor made of kryptonite. Majestic didn't give Atom a chance to explain what he was doing on his planet, and started attacking him, though he wasn't actually trying to kill him. After having pummeling Atom, Majestic is blasted by him; stunning him, and then punched him into the ground. Before Majestic recovered, Atom flew away to find out where he was. Majestic tracked down Atom who have discovered that this Earth isn't his and tries to fly as fast as he possibly could, believing that he would get him back home. Majestic caught up to him as he flew and then stopped him, telling Atom that he was there to help, not to fight. Majestic took Atom to his base in Mount Rushmore to explain to him in on what was going on. Majestic apparently knew more about what was going on than Atom did, and knew that Atom had come from the DC Universe's Earth (as well in recounting his adventures with Superman, much to Atom's surprise). But even using the most sophisticated of computers and his own genius, he couldn't figure out a way to get Atom back to his world. Atom decided to see if he could get help from other heroes but Majestic warned him against the idea. He told Atom that some of the other heroes (implicitly The Authority) were not to be trusted, but Captain Atom left anyway. Once he was gone, Majestic returned to his base only to received a disturbing message. According to the machine, if Captain Atom wasn't returned to his Earth, he would start a reaction that would destroy the entirety of the Wildstorm Universe. Majestic went to find Atom and discovered him outside at the White House. Captain Atom attacked Majestic without warning, angry at him and other super heroes in his universe that seemed to have normal humans (including the President who he'd just met) trembling in fear. Majestic didn't fight back since he had come to talk. Instead, he let Atom yell and fight. When he was done, Atom spit in Majestic's face, causing him to hurl Atom into the Washington Monument. After that, he told Atom what he'd found out about the destruction Atom would cause if he didn't get home. He also told Atom that if he sacrificed himself, he could save everyone. Atom was stunned of hearing this, but is unsure if Majestic's difference engine was true and left to check that out with other sources. Returning to Mount Rushmore, Mr. Majestic kept running the numbers on his computer to find a solution. The only thing he found was more bad news: he discovered that even if Atom sacrificed himself and died, he'd still destroy the universe.''Captain Atom: Armageddon'' 5 Majestic went to The Authority's base, The Carrier, to talk to Jack Hawksmoor. Jack told him that The Authority had a plan, to have the Engineer do some subatomic changes to Captain Atom, which she did and seemed to have worked. Unfortunately, it hadn't worked. Atom came into contact with Void and reacted violently, cluing everyone in to the fact that he still posed a threat to the universe. Against Mr. Majestic's advice, Jack Hawksmoor sent Authority members Apollo and Midnighter (after The Engineer failed) to kill Captain Atom. While they were fighting, Majestic ran more checks on his computer and kept getting the same response. If Atom stayed, the universe would die, and if he died (which was becoming more and more likely thanks to the fight going on) it would still be destroyed. Majestic flew back up to the Carrier to confront Jack about his flawed plan and strongly demands him to call off Apollo and Midnighter, but The Doctor used his magic to freeze time around Majestic hindering him from doing anything. Midnighter and Apollo managed to bring Atom back to the Carrier and were about to kill him when Atom started to glow. After Apollo and Midnighter were killed just by touching him, The Doctor unfroze Majestic on Jack's command to see if he could help. Upon being unfroze and seeing what has happened, Majestic angrily reprimanded Jack. Right after Jenny Quantum was killed in her efforts in helping Atom, Void appeared. She went to Atom and removed a piece of herself from his body. The tiny shard of her essence had somehow lodged itself in Atom and had been causing all the problems. Once removed, Atom was able to return to his Earth, but the Wildstorm Universe was still going to be expunged. In one final flash of light, everything that was in the Wildstorm Universe was gone, but rebooted to be known as Earth-50 with many of the universe's denizens, including Majestic, remaining intact only with their past history reformatted but for him and others involved with Captain Atom to vaguely forget the entire event. Armageddon and Revelations With the failure of the Worldstorm reboot the universe went in a different direction. When Nemesis was sent into the future by the Void to learn enough about the coming Armageddon to prevent it, she discover that Majestic had become an enemy of the Wildcats because of his effort to create a New Khera in Hawaii. This threw him into conflict with his former team because he was taking technology from them (since their base had survived mostly intact) as well as survivors to populate the utopia he was building. Nemesis left this future and went back to her time to prevent it so it was unknown if that future would come to pass. In the present Majestic next appeared as part of Nemesis' efforts to fix the world. She and her partners (Savant and Backlash) needed access to his technology so she spent a night with him to distract him from their break in. He knew what was going on but didn't stop them. . When they seemingly succeeded in preventing the apocalypse Nemesis ended up in bed with Majestic again. It turned out though that not only had Nemesis failed to save the world, she'd actually been tricked (by Tao) into damning it. The future that Tao had made Void show her became more than just a possibility because of her actions. World's End Since the destruction brought upon Earth due to the Reaper clones of The High, Majestros at first was confused at what he thought was an encounter with his old friend when he ran into one of the crazed clones . Some time after that Majestros became what is perceived as insane. He had decided to build a utopia based on his homeworld of Khera, here on the shattered Earth in what was the island state of Hawaii. As was seen from Nemesis' experience in the future Majestic attacked the Halo Building to take their advanced technology and the survivors that they have saved so he bring them back to his "utopia". He had become an enemy of the Wildcats because of his effort to create a "New Khera" in Hawaii. The conflict between him and the Wildcats eased in a truce and Majestros offered to only Maul, Warblade, Nemesis and Jodi Slayton to live in Hawaii as he deems them the only ones to be "desirable". The four initially rejected his offer, but Nemesis and Jodi Slayton eventually accepted after their battle against Daemonites. However, it was then revealed that Majestic blackmailed them as he held Savant as a prisoner and among others to be artificially impregnated to give birth to pure Kherubim "heirs". Majestic, again, battled the Wildcats after they received a distress message from Backlash, when he was distracted in fighting Spartan above Beijing, China. Upon arriving back to Hawaii to stop the Wildcats from escaping, Nemesis battled Majestic in order to allow her team to escape. Their reluctant fight brought them over an active volcano in which Nemesis willingly allow themselves to fell into the magma. Majestic was the only one to emerge unharmed and was incredibly dismayed to believe that his love perished. Majestic angrily gave chase on the Wildcats as he believed them to be their faults for Nemesis's apparent death. As he arrived at the Halo Building, Majestic was lured to confront his nemesis Lord Defile as he, Lady Decadence, and his Daemonites recently invaded the building. Upon seeing each other, Majestic and Defile ferociously fought until Spartan allowed himself to be infused with the energies of the Otherspace in sucking them into the said dimension, but subsequently destroying the entire Halo Building in the process and apparently killing everyone within the vicinity. Majestic, however, shortly escaped his ordeal and didn't go after the Wildcats.''WildCats'' (Vol 5) #12 He later returned to Hawaii in his vain search for Nemesis and finding only her swords. During his search he was again met by Savant and Zealot, which they came for his help in battling Tao. Majestic, however, initially attacked Zealot until their fight is stopped by their daughter who and her mother reveals to him that Tao was responsible for manipulating his actions and was indirectly at fault for Nemesis's demise. This revelation enraged him to timely arrive at the site of the battle between Tao, Max Faraday, and Spartan, where he helps in subduing Tao with the Nemesis Swords. Unfortunately, Tao had his underling Pit Bull hold Faraday's wife hostage forcing Faraday to relent to Tao's demands for the Creation Equation. Majestic pleaded Max from revealing the Equation to Tao, but Faraday listened to Tao's demand.''WildCats'' (Vol 5 #16 Following this, Majestic was among the heroes who gained the Creation Equation from Ladytron and was sentenced into the Hollow Realm where he confront his greatest fear of the animosity between Zealot and Savant; though he kept them from killing each other.''WildCats'' (Vol 5) #17 After Tao's defeat, Majestic and his allies were gifted with new costumes and tasked again in saving what is left of the world by Max Faraday.''WildCats'' (Vol 5) #18 During Earth's war against Majestic's old militant allies the Knights of Khera, Majestic was late to arrive during the main conflict in UnLondon and stopped Sebastian from killing Spartan. He stated to Sebastian that Earth is under his protection and will do what is necessary by killing Sebastian. After killing Sebastian's lover Kine, Majestic was mortally stabbed in the neck by an enraged Sebastian.''WildCats'' (Vol 5) #20 This left his entire body and motor functions completely paralyzed. In the midst of battle, Majestic was then secretly rescued by a still living Nemesis.''WildCats'' (Vol 5) #21 He was brought back to his Mount Rushmore hideout where he recuperate and was brought against his will by Nemesis into conceiving a child with her.''WildCats'' (Vol 5) #22''WildCats'' (Vol 5) #23 For three months, Majestic had been a sex slave to his lover before Nemesis finally became pregnant. Thereafter, Nemesis left Majestic as she doesn't see him fit to be a father given his paralyzed condition and decided in seeing the man who saved her to be the father instead.''WildCats'' (Vol 5) #25 Majestic soon recovered from his paralysis, though weakened, and realizing that Nemesis's mind and personality is not her own and believing she is being control by someone, began his trek to find her and their unborn child and stopping the one who is responsible.''WildCats'' (Vol 5) #29 | Powers = * :* :* ::* : He has used telekinesis as well but only on few occasions. The extent of this power is unknown, as it's rarely used.''WildC.A.T.s'' (Vol 1) #17 :* : As a Kherubim Lord, he is a rare type of 'Enhanced' Kherubim, with abilities beyond those of the typical one. ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* ::* : Majestros has shown numerous times that he can channel energy through his eyes as well as his hands at various frequencies. | Abilities = * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : As proven by Nemesis, blades forged from fragments of the Creation Engine are capable of bypassing his invulnerability, harming him. * : Shown by majestic, the Kusar blades forged by the Kheran craftsmen are capable of rending beings of such high invulnerability levels as Superman and even Majestic himself. | Equipment = * Molecular Disentangler: Used to detach a shapeshifter's mind from the building it was controlling. * Energy Dampeners: Pills that take away his powers in case he needs to work stealthily in places where his power signature would give him away. * Planet Movers: Gloves that let him move planets without them being destroyed by their own weight. * NanoFlage Suit: Standard Kheran stealth suit that simulates near perfect invisibility. | Transportation = | Weapons = * Majestic's Sword * Quantum-Folded Blade * Creation Engine Blades * Kusar Blades | Notes = * When Jim Lee was asked why he based Mr. Majestic so much on Superman, he stated that he was tired of seeing so many comic heroes who possessed great power but were too afraid to use it. Mr. Majestic possesses powers similar to those of Superman, but his personality is entirely different. Majestros has more militant views, as he is a Kheran warlord. The difference between the two is further portrayed when Majestros finds himself stuck on Superman’s Earth. The two manage to discuss their differing outlooks on the world around them: Majestic’s no-nonsense, all-business personality and Superman’s more subtle approach to things. Majestic reveals that he has put superhuman villains in stasis-prison without giving them a fair trial and getting into bouts with that world’s heroes, claiming he finds them disarmingly reticent. * Mr. Majestic is considered the variant of Superman on Earth-50. Apollo is also Superman-like, but is apparently Earth-50's variant of Ray. | Trivia = * Majestros has a on again of again relationship with Zealot. * Majestros is the father of Savant by Zealot. * Majestros and Nemesis have been in love since they lived on Khera. * Majestros Was a good friend of Emp, Spartan, Maximum Man, and The High. * Majestros is also known as Mister Cape and Majestros of Khera. * During his time as one of the universals Mr. Majestic gained the nigh-omnipotent ability to warp reality, after coming back down to earth Majestic still seems to retain this ability. He has only used it twice in his life: once was when he saved all the cosmos from a Universe devouring being, the other was when the WildStorm Universe was ending and he and the other Reality Warper's wanted to recreate a new world. | Wikipedia = Mister Majestic | Links = }} Category:Kherubim Category:WildC.A.T.s members Category:1994 Character Debuts Category:Adventurers